


Derek Hale From HR

by nogitsune_lichen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Closet Sex, Derek Hale works in HR, Getting Together, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, Office Sex, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski has crush and UST with Derek Hale from HR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogitsune_lichen/pseuds/nogitsune_lichen
Summary: "Derek? Fancy seeing you here! I was just-er, getting a new chair. I think mine has a squeaking problem so...yeah I'm just gonna take a chair and--"
The man closed the door with a soft click before holding up the Captain America sticky note with Stiles' patented chicken scratch handwriting on it. Stiles gnawed on his lip, trying and failing to come up with some sly excuse. Instead he hung his head in defeat when Derek didn't so much as say anything or make a move. 
"Enough playing around; I dig you, and it's your last day. Meet me in the abandoned closet at one," Derek quoted, a hint of amusement in his tone. 
Stiles sighed, "okay not the best choice of words, but it got you here didn't it?" 
"Yes it did," Derek nodded before adding, "and I dig you too by the way."
---
Originally posted for eternalstereksecretsanta 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this smut for @yoshifics! Whoooo! My like second smut-ish? Thanks to Hannah like usual for reading it, and to @lucifershitman for looking over the smut itself!

So Stiles usually is not _that_ bold. That being said Derek Hale from HR made him bold. There was just all that muscle under those extremely tight button-ups ( _like come on those biceps should not give him awkward cubicle boners_ ). Not to mention the guy was graced with glorious stubble and cheekbones so sharp they could cut diamond.

At this point his pathetic infatuation on Derek Hale from HR was a little much. His twelve year Lydia phase wasn't this bad. Stiles used and abused any opportunity to talk to Derek. With Lydia it had just been admiring from afar and shoving love notes in her locker.

Which was the other thing; Derek Hale from HR was a guy.

Stiles was 99.99% sure he'd been straight until his first year of college. The first strike was when his freshman English professor was in fact very fucking hot. At one point Kira had to help shut his jaw so he wouldn't drool on his computer. If Stiles had jerked it to “Hot English Professor” fantasies for a while so what? At the time it had just been for a month or so. The second strike was when he went to the other side of porn; it was accidental too. He was home for the summer and his dad was out on duty so he queued up some time passing internet clickbait; however, the video he clicked showed two dudes instead of the usual petite girl and macho guy. It was then when he realized, whoa, maybe he didn't mind this, watching gay porn that is.

The third and final strike happened his last few weeks of freshman year when he got fucking destroyed by some hot guy at a party. They were drunk and horny so one thing lead to another and it was some of the best sex Stiles has had. Maybe his name was Chad or Chaz, Stiles can't really remember. They never crossed paths again. All that being said freshman year of college was the year he realized vaginas just weren't his thing.

Then again Derek Hale from HR was probably everyone's type regardless to sexual preference.  
  
It was really too bad that Derek Hale from HR was soon to be _just_ Derek Hale. That's right, the guy was on his last day at the company, something about him accepting a job elsewhere. Stiles has enjoyed and savored two years of Derek Hale from HR, it made his day better and brighter. Now? Now the guy was probably going to be replaced with some douche bag with a stick up their ass who Stiles would avoid at all costs.

So...Stiles wasn't _that_ bold, yet he found himself on the supply closet for the past five minutes waiting for Derek Hale from HR to show up. Earlier he'd gone to Derek's desk on lunch hour and left a suggestive note on his keyboard. Maybe he didn't think this through, the man did work for HR until five...which left two hours to have him reported and fired.

"Fuck," Stiles groaned while scrubbing a hand through his hair, trying to think of a new plan to leave the closet and apologize. Perhaps beg to keep his job, it had a pretty big paycheck and the benefits were pretty good. He'd barely calculated how long it would take to get to a store to buy a humorous singing apology card and maybe the protein bar Derek Hale from HR seems to like, when the knob jiggled a bit.

This particular closet was crammed in the back end of the floor they were on; nobody came in here. It was just extra desks, chairs, and maybe some old boxes of paper that yellowed a long time ago. Logically the only person who would happen to be here the same time as him is the guy who got the keyboard note. Stiles felt his mouth go dry as he watched the shadows of feet from the other side shuffle a bit, the knob still wiggling a bit until finally it started creaking open. Inside his chest his heart was doing fucking laps, smacking against his ribcage uncomfortably.   
Sleek shoes followed by khakis, then by yet another obscenely tight button-up, both lead to heterochromic eyes and jet black hair.

Derek fucking Hale from fucking HR actually showed up.

Stiles panicked.

"Derek? Fancy seeing you here! I was just-er, getting a new chair. I think mine has a squeaking problem so...yeah I'm just gonna take a chair and--"

The man closed the door with a soft click before holding up the Captain America sticky note with Stiles' patented chicken scratch handwriting on it. Stiles gnawed on his lip, trying and failing to come up with some sly excuse. Instead he hung his head in defeat when Derek didn't so much as say anything or make a move.

"Okay then, well nevermind on the chair. I'll just pack up my desk and start the job hunt again then. Good chat Derek," Stiles frowned and started to make a move for the door.

Derek Hale from HR rolled his beautiful eyes, "I'm not firing you and I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

"Oh'ohkkay," Stiles squeaked, a smirk crossing his face as they both stepped closer together. By the time they were nearly chest to chest the air around them seemed dense and hard to breathe. He could smell Derek's musky scent and whatever breath mint or gum he just had. He could see the slightest freckling across the man's nose and cheeks. Stiles was so done. It wasn't fair, how could a guy be so hot and Stiles was still kind of lanky. Sure, he's filled out since his teen years but he wasn't built by any means. His eyes were still a bit large for his face.

The note was held between them.

"Enough playing around; I dig you, and it's your last day. Meet me in the abandoned closet at one," Derek quoted, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Stiles sighed, "okay not the best choice of words, but it got you here didn't it?"

"Yes it did," Derek nodded before adding, "and I dig you too by the way."

Oh boy did that make the fire in his belly roar, his spine tingling with want and need. His tongue licked at his lips as he looked up, his hands cupping Derek's face and stubble. For a split second he not only relished the feeling of his facial hair against his fingers, but he made sure the man didn't look hesitant before closing the gap and kissing him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled their bodies flush.

That was such a nice feeling.

Stiles’ hands roamed up from Derek’s cheeks to his hair, letting them get tangled in the inky locks. The kiss was soft but there was definitely lust behind it. Large hot hands fell from his waist to his ass, down to his thighs which gripped him hard and hoisted him up onto a desk.

The kiss broke and Stiles instantly pulled Derek in and peppered his neck in harsh kisses and bites.

“Whoa---stop.”

Stiles tensed and flung himself away, his hands up in surrender. His stomach was back in knots and dear god this was the worst decision he’s ever made.

Derek frowned before letting out a small laugh, “no. Not like stop, just don’t mark up my neck. I don’t think it would go over too well our coworkers.”

“It’s your last day,” Stiles defended.

“I want to leave on a good note.”

“Well when you leave this room you’ll _definitely_ leave on a good note.”

With a smirk Stiles’ hands made quick shaky work of the dark tie Derek wore along with the tiny buttons on his shirt. The white fabric fell from his shoulders exposing muscular tanned skin and a smattering of dark chest hair. Stiles swore he felt his mouth water on sight, his eyes greedily taking up the sight of a shirtless Derek Hale.

It was so much better than anything he had imagined.

“You wanna take a picture to make it last longer?” Derek asked, sounding impatient.

Stiles smirked at him, “can I?”

The man from HR rolled his eyes with a sly smile before kissing Stiles again, his hands flying to Stiles’ belt to undo it along with his khakis. Stiles paused and pushed Derek back a little with a hand on his chest, biting the inside of his cheek as he stood up and flipped them around so Derek was leaning on the table.

“Let me…” he trailed off as he peppered kisses down the man’s chest, eventually settling on his knees despite how uncomfortable the floor was.

There was a sharp intake of breath from above followed by a muffled curse. It made a rush of excitement crawl up Stiles’ spine and his dick harden in his pants. At the thought of pants he unzipped Derek’s, pulling them down his toned legs, gaping when he found Derek wearing obscenely tight boxer briefs. There was a small wet spot on the front of them which, holy shit Stiles was going to have a very unsexy aneurysm.

He leaned in, his tongue running over the damp material, noting the cotton flavor mixed with precum. Derek’s hand ran up his neck and wove itself into Stiles’ hair, pulling at it just enough to get Stiles to whimper.

“You alright?” Stiles teased, fingers fiddling with the waistband of the underwear.

“I will be when your pretty mouth is on my dick,” Derek shot back.

“Mouthy, I’m into it,” Stiles said and pulled down the boxer briefs, Derek’s cock springing free. It took him a moment but then his mind supplied to him that Derek Hale from HR called his mouth pretty. Wow.

Stiles decided he could probably write sonnets, ballads, and rhapsodies about Derek’s dick even after he was gone. It was thick and it was arched beautifully, and truth be told Stiles has never been with a guy who had foreskin but fuck it was turning him on. He wrapped a hand around it, the velvety soft skin there hot against his palm. His thumb played with the wetness at the tip, moving the foreskin there just so. Derek keened, stomach clenching a little with every small motion Stiles did. A breath later Stiles sat forward and wrapped his lips around Derek, tongue laving at the head in long strokes.

With his free hand he cupped Derek’s balls, playing with the weight of them in his hand while letting his mouth take in as much as possible. Derek let out a long moan, hips jerking up a little.

Stiles wasn’t a professional dick sucker or anything, but he’s never been told he’s bad at it.

He let out a moan of his own, mouth popping off in favor of licking at the underside vein only to take Derek back in seconds later. The guy gripped the table behind him with his other hand encouraging Stiles with every sound and movement he made. As for Stiles...well he’s never been this fucking turned on from giving a blowjob in his life. The lower end of his spine was on fire and his dick was pressed uncomfortably into his own belt.

“Can I--?” Derek asked, voice breathless and skin flushed.

Much to Stiles’ surprise he found Derek to be one of the people whose blush trails into their ears.

“Yes,” Stiles hissed, using the back of his hand to wipe some spit from his chin before swirling at the head of Derek’s cock, bobbing up and down the shaft quickly. The hand in his hair tightened and in a last minute decision Stiles looked up through his lashes just to see how ruined the man was.

Derek was looking right at him, his kaleidoscope colored eyes hooded with pleasure while his mouth was parted ever so slightly. His ripped torso was heaving with each breath, the tie still loose around his neck was also incredibly hot. Stiles pressed his hand on his crotch, knowing that he would have zero excuse if he came in his khakis and got jizz stains on them.

“Stiles, fuck,” Derek basically growled, keeling over a bit as his whole body tenses up.

Unintentionally Stiles digs his nails into Derek’s thighs as he comes; and a warm salty flavor explodes across his tongue and throat. He swallows and wipes what he couldn’t get in his mouth with his hand and tongue. From above the HR guy looks like he just got the wind knocked out of him, body soft and pliant from the orgasm.

Wordlessly Derek motions him to stand up, and Stiles complies staying in close proximity as he does so. The man few years his senior pulled him in for an unexpected but totally welcomed soft kiss, and Stiles falls into it.

They pause when footsteps echo on the other side of the door, and suddenly Stiles remembers that they’re in the office and once lunch was over they’d be back on the clock. Derek even has this stupid goodbye party in the breakroom at three that Erica planned.

“How much longer is lunch?” Derek asked.

Stiles looks down at his watch, “ten minutes, but I don’t think--”

He didn’t get to finish as flipped them again, Stiles pressed back against the table, “I think I can get you off in ten minutes.”

“I hope you can big guy, I hear mutual orgasms are the way to go,” Stiles said his thumb mindlessly going in circles over the v of Derek’s hip.

That was how he ended up fully naked, void of his socks that somehow didn’t make it off. His bare stomach was flat against the icy wood of the desk, bent over it to expose himself to Derek. Rough hands were groping his ass, Derek’s mouth and teeth grazing his back with no remorse. It was practically a pile of goo by the time a tongue prodded at his asshole, the feeling making his toes curl and a lewd moan fall from his lips.

“Fuck, okay, _wow_ \--” Stiles gasped, his forehead resting on the desk.

“Shhh.”

He almost managed to get out a snarky reply, but his words were stolen when Derek’s tongue went right back to work. Stiles uses his hand to bite on to stop from literally screaming. If they were in any other place he would let himself be as loud as he pleased, and in all honesty Derek deserved it. They guy’s fucking mouth was breaking him slowly and it felt oh so good.   
Derek held him down by the small of his back with one hand, the other shamelessly spreading him open. Stiles shivered, his skin rising softly as he was being eaten out. His entire body spasmed when Derek’s finger crooked just enough to hit that spot inside of him. There was just enough tongue, teeth, and fingers to possibly make it one of the top three sexual experiences of his life.

The room was warm and smelled heavily of sex, and if Stiles was possibly leaving nail marks on the wood so what.

This desk is like twenty years old.

Stiles glanced at his watch and winced, “Der--, shit we gotta go.”

There was no verbal reply, rather, Derek’s tongue delved in deeper as his hand snaked around Stiles’ body to wrap around his dick. It’s overwhelming and beautiful, the best feeling ever. Derek manages to jerk him off in time with his licks and small bites, the warmth of his body radiating onto Stiles’ in the best way. The impending feeling of his orgasm hits him like a train, his stomach clenching as his balls tighten.

Stiles hears Derek’s name fall out of his lips like a prayer, body tensing as he climaxes, his jizz splattering against the desk and Derek’s hand. After a second his muscles relax and the knowledge of how to breathe comes back to him. Rolling over onto his back he props himself up on his elbows.

Derek looked smug while opting to lick off the drying cum on his hand.

That bastard.

“We’re almost late,” Stiles said halfheartedly.

“It’s my last day,” Derek shrugged as he slipped his shirt back on.

Stiles mimicked him, reclothing himself lazily.

“Um, well that was fun,” he mentions, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

Derek stepped into his personal space, mouth still puffy and red from their previous activity. It was probably Stiles’ new favorite sight. A hand cupped his cheek, fingers rubbing softly over his cheekbones. Derek kissed him again, adjusting his collar at the same time before pulling away.

“Yeah it was fun, but I hope you’re free tonight,” Derek said.

“Tonight?” Stiles asked, eyebrows raised suggestively.

“Yeah, tonight. I think a bed would be much better than a storage room, and maybe before we can grab some dinner.”

“Am I mistaken or is Derek Hale from HR asking me on a date then possibly taking me back to his house for desert?”

Derek rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t spiteful, “yes. Yes I am.”

“I knew the Captain America sticky note would work.”


End file.
